Tino's Adventures of The Toy Warrior/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Weekenders Adventures of The Toy Warrior. Prologue The Heroes end up in the Land of Toys The Heroes return to the Land of Toys * Jinoo: Yeah, well, we never want to go back in the first place! You're the one who caught up with the idea! * Princess Sherbet: Yeah will... Let's just drop it! * Jinoo: Fine! Where's Ping? Jinoo vs the Dark Warrior Dark Warrior reveal his plan/Tino's Enemies appearances * Princess Sherbet: So, I guest you'll turn us into Blobs, now? * Dark Warrior: Oh, on the contrary, Princess. I'm Con daming you the soles. The same thing I somaring escape. * Cera: What do you mean? * Dark Warrior: You see, Triceratops. The Blobs to steam of my power. But the Princess and her friend... * Princess Sherbet: (Gasp) Not a woth of Imagination?! * Dark Warrior: Yes, the wall. * Littlefoot: Well, that not gonna to happen, Dark Warrior! * Tish Katsufrakis: Yeah, you won't get away with this! * Luna: Yeah, Warrior. You have to let it go, dude! * Ash Ketchum: So there's no reason to rule the land and our world, Dark Warrior! * Familiar voice: Maybe there is. * Sunset Shimmer: That voice. It can't be... (Then, Dazzlings appear) * Tino Tonitini: Adagio and the Dazzlings! * Sonata Dusk: You guessed it. * Ash: Oh not you again! * Misty: I shouldn't know you behind this trouble! * Adagio Dazzle: That's right. And we're here to get revenge on you guys and Tino will be ours. * Sonata Dusk: Yeah, that too. * Cera: Those girls are getting into my nerves. * Lor: Yeah, they are annoying. * Brock: And they never give up do they. * Familiar voice: That's right, and they're not giving up until they have Tino to join them. * Ash: I know that voice! (It was Megan) * Caver: Megan! * Megan: That's right, it's me. * Cera: Why I oughta! * Megan: Don't even try, Cera. This cell is made of steel, so you can't break though. * ???: That's right. * Leo: It's Attila and Hun. * Attila: That's us. * Hun: And we will settle the score. * Spike the Dog: You're all the villains that work for the Dark Warrior!? * Hun: Hold on, Dog, we still have few more people for us forces of evil call. * ???: That's right, twerbs. (Then Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket appeared out of nowhere) * Ash: It's Team Rocket! * Cera: Ah, not again! * Ducky: Uh, no, no, no! * Carver: Let me guess, they're gonna to do their motto in song. * Meowth: That's right. * James: Pop it up to the max. (The music was turned up and they start to sing) and James'' '' You know us as Team Rocket and we fight for what is wrong. '' ''We're tired of our motto, so we thought we try a song. Jessie'' '' Jessie James'' '' James and James'' '' The speed of light, prepare to fight! Meowth'' '' Meowth! That's right! James'' '' I am the handsome one. Jessie'' '' I'm the gorgeous one. and James'' '' Looking good, there's lots of fun, '' ''we get some things wrong, but we keep rolling along. James, and Meowth We're gonna capture you guys, we hope to do it soon, and when we do, '' ''we'll be the new stars of this...cartoon! * Cera: What are you all doing here? * Meowth: Revenge. What else? And capture Pikachu. * Tish: This is getting old. * Lor: Yeah, an old lady like Jessie. * Jessie: Who are you calling old!? * Megan: Enough of that. Let's go with our plan, Dark Warrior. * Dark Warrior: Oh yes. * Sakura: What are you gonna do with us and the world?! * Littlefoot: If you plan to do something we won't buy it! * Jessie: Oh, we wouldn't count on that. * Aria: Once we're done with you, and Tino will finally join us, we'll rule the Earth, right Dark Warrior. * Dark Warrior: Absolutely. * Mewoth: And the rest of you guys will be send to Bowser's Castle, as his personal guest. * Sunset Shimmer: And by "personal guests" you mean, prisoners! * Mewoth: That's correct, Sunset Shimmer! * Team Rocket: (Laughs) * Leo: You guys won't get away with this! * Dark Warrior: Actually, Leo. We already have. At the Real World Back at the Dungeon (Back at the dungeon, Ping is about fade away) * RJ: I'm not sure that Ping can live any longer. * Tino: There's gotta be a way out of this dungeon. * Sunset Shimmer: Before The Dark Warrior and the bad guys get to the real world and destroy the Land of Toys and take over. Ping saves Jinoo/Jinoo saves the Toys Final Battle Ending (Then Princess Sherbet chases Jinoo) * Princess Sherbert: Come back here you jerk! (Jinoo keeps running until he sees the reformed Toy Warrior) * The Toy Warrior: Hello, sir. * Jinoo: (laugh in joy) Hi. * The Toy Warrior: You know, you did a nice repair job on the neck. Come on check it out. * Jinoo: Okay. Category:Transcripts